Let It Burn
by Just A Chess Piece
Summary: Desmond knew that Time was a delicate thing. The slightest change, the slightest alter to it, could make everything come tumbling down. It's too bad it was already on the verge of collapsing when he got thrown into it. (Alt/Des/Ezio)
1. Chapter One

Hello, this is Just A Chess Piece, but call me Chess. This is my first ever slash story posted on this website, so don't kill me if it sucks. I've barely begun Brotherhood (my only AC game so far) and this plot bunny would not shut up until I fed it. This is the prologue which is why it's so short. So yeah guys, have fun reading! - Chess.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ASSASSIN'S CREED! I do, however, own the plot. :)

* * *

**EVALUATING PROGRAM. BEGINNING DOWNLOAD...**

* * *

Running from your ex-teammates was never easy. Teammates knew almost everything about you, but that wasn't why I was panicking. It was because said ex-teammates were assassins. Trained assassins. Yeah, my life has officially went to shit. The fact that it was completely dark, save for the streetlights, made it worse than it should have been.

My name is Desmond Miles; ex-'assassin', ex-bartender, and ex-experiment. It was weird that my existence is filled with exes, but now was NOT the time to think about all the exes in my life, or about my life in general when being chased by traitors to The Brotherhood. Yes, _backstabbing_ _traitors_. I guess that the people you trust aren't always the people they appear to be...

Before another thought could fully form, I felt a sharp sting through the fabric of my jeans. A small throwing knife had grazed my left thigh and embedded itself in a nearby crate. I cringed internally, recalling _exactly _how that would have felt like if it did land on target from the past lives of my ancestors. At least the stupid Animus helped me with pain tolerance. My scarred lips twitched into a small grim smile, before being wiped off my face.

I skidded into a damp alley, away from the dim streetlights and into the darkness. The stars in the night sky were my only source of light. A figure dropped down from the rooftops, and I saw a familiar body. A certain person I wished wasn't so familiar. "Lucy?" I asked with a tensed posture. You never knew when you were going to be ambushed. Though that thought only served to make me more paranoid than I already was.

She discarded my question with a simple half-shrug of her shoulders. "I didn't want to hurt you," she mused, ignoring my pained gaze, "but we're stronger together! Can't you see, Desmond?"

**'She could be right' **whispered a dark voice in my mind. **'We could be powerful and-'** I silenced the thoughts. I was an assassin despite all the lies; my loyalty to The Creed, to The Brotherhood. Still...why would Lucy, Rebecca, and Shaun join the Templars? Lucy said it was for power, but wouldn't she have known that after the Templars got the Apple they would kill them? It made sense to me.

"No I can't." I admitted after a moment of silence. "Have you guys been lying to me all this time? Were you always with Abstergo?" I needed to know. The not knowing was killing me slowly, like an incurable disease. One that sapped all the life out of it's host until it left nothing but a husk of the person they once were.

"Yes." And then my heart shattered. The small stream of hope that it was all a cruel nightmare flickered once, and then faded into black. The bitter taste of deception clouded my senses. My world was being broken down into nothing, and all I could was brace myself. Unable to try and salvage the whatever remained.

"Then," my eyes slid shut for a split second before I reopened them, taking a deep breath with the process, "I have nothing more to say to you."

"Then we won't talk." Lucy drawled before pulling out a silver gun from her jacket. My eyes widened a fraction. I didn't think she'd shoot me dead, maybe she would off me with a knife or with her bare hands, but I never guessed she would with firearms. "Say goodnight, Des."

I barely managed to evade all the possibly poison laced ammo, before ducking behind a dumpster. A new wave of them crashing into the steel. I sighed deeply. I couldn't bring a knife to a gunfight, that was practically suicide. Unless you were Altair, then that was different. Maybe Ezio, though I really doubted it. I mentally smacked myself. Now was not the time to think.

I peered around the dumpster to take a final look at the blonde, before bolting out of my hiding spot and hightailing it out of the narrow space. I was running away. And as much as I wanted to give up, I couldn't. It was far too late to, and obviously not the right decision. It was hard to think of yourself as one of the last genuine assassins, the rest either dead or corrupted.

I ran for a good two minutes before my eyes zeroed in on another alley. I immediately went in, hoping to find safety for a few minutes. I stood in the middle of it, too exhausted and wired with adrenaline to sit down and breathe precious air. In and out, I reminded myself. In and out. The process was so simple, unlike the chaos all around me.

Then, out of nowhere, my mind pulsed strongly. Everything seemed to stop. Just freezing as if Hell itself iced, which accurately described my situation. Suddenly, it all came rushing back. Almost sweeping me away in the agony. The sheer force of it bringing me to my knees, making me want to curl up from the pain.

My vision swam, and thoughts entered my mind. Thoughts in Italian, and thoughts in Arabic. Thoughts of fucking missions I didn't even remember doing in either of my ancester's times. I can't breathe. I can't concentrate on anything. Everything was blurring together, crossing an unseen border. I could vaguely feel myself fall forwards. My body crumbling onto the dirty floor like a limp doll.

Everything came crashing down on me. Ghostly people began to fill up the alley. Some were talking, others were laughing, several were bartering, and a few were lingering as if they had nowhere to go. True to their appearances as apparitions. I was having a severe Bleeding Effect. That much was obvious. The only question was why now? Why not after all the crap I went through in Abstergo when I was a lab rat? Why not in the Animus 2.0? Why _now_?

How did...How did everything come to this?

With that, I fell into darkness.

* * *

**DOWNLOADING ****COMPLETE. PROCEEDING TO PHASE ONE...**

* * *

I LOVE Lucy, Rebecca, and Shaun, but I needed people besides the Templars to play the villains so the story could move along. And well...they were there. Please don't flame me saying how Lucy and the others wouldn't betray Des, this is a fanFICTION. Don't flame either if you don't like slash. Flames only destroys confidence. See you guys later in chapter one, reviews are what keeps me going! :) -Chess.


	2. Chapter Two

_"Fire,"a gentle hand running through my hair, and a soft warmth radiating,"all consuming, and leaving nothing but sorrowful ash behind. Despite it's destructive nature, it is a thing of sweet beautiful rebirth. To bring ruin to the old and create the new. Fire is both a blessing and a curse. Its passionate scorching embrace and tender loving caress."_

_The hand stopped it's calming stroking and I leaned into it. Trying to coax it into continuing its earlier motions. When it didn't, I felt a sinking sensation. My body no longer weightless, but heavy and weak. All of my strength draining away into nothing and pulling me down. Cold lips pressed on my forehead sweetly._

_"Will you be a curse or a blessing?"_

* * *

My eyes flew open in panic. It was hot. Too hot. Burning. I shoved off the mass of blankets, sat up, and clawed at my shirt. As soon as the fabric was removed I took in deep breaths. Light streaming in from an open window across the room, and I found myself wishing I could be out there. Out in the real world.

I couldn't though. It had been three days since the betrayal of my friends, and I found myself in an unusual situation. I somehow managed to dump my ass in Renaissance Italy. Someone, anyone, would've laughed at that. They would have asked me what the hell I was on, and where they could get some. Only there was no one to say that. Just the people of Rome, who were unaware of what the world will become. People who were only concerned with what was going on now, and not later. People who didn't know me or know I existed.

I shook my head. No, I thought sternly. I can't let myself fall into a depression. I need to think of this in a positive way. This was a fresh start. A new beginning. **But, **a bitter part of me whispered, **the** **Creed. Your responsibilities remain. **Inner me was right. The Brotherhood was still active. Anyone of the Creed is a brother. From this time or not. But my duties...

I covered my face and sighed. Another important decision to make. One that could have deadly consequences or useful advantages. Should I join the ranks of the Brotherhood again or stay a civilian? The freedom of living in peace was tempting. The only thing stopping me from that was myself. It felt too easy. Nothing in my life had been easy. Everything took effort, time, and willpower. Things I lacked now.

An idea popped into my head. It was brilliant. I would keep my status as a citizen and aid the Brotherhood whether they were aware or not. Sure I was messing with the past, a dangerous decision, but what did I give a damn?

This was no longer my old life. This was a new one. One that no one else can control what I did. A life where I could call all the shots. This wasn't a one-sided chess game anymore. I'm finally a player, and I won't give up. They won't win. Not ever.

* * *

It was bright.

That was my first thought stepping outside the empty house in a simple white shirt, brown pants, and boots. The sun's life sustaining rays touching everyone and everything. The sky was breathtaking with it's shade of blue and fluffy scattered clouds. Overall, the scene was beautiful. Only the city's condition and the corruption marring the picture.

I didn't have time to move when a man shoved his way past me. A scowl dominating his face. He glared at me briefly before stalking away, clearly annoyed. I felt my eye twitch. How was that my fault? I sighed tiredly. Great, someone already hates my guts.

At that thought I fought the urge to giggle. I knew it wasn't funny, but still...people were so petty. It was hilarious. I stifled my amusement and a neutral look masked it. I had business to attend to, and a limited amount of time to complete it. My mission was self-appointed and very much important. I needed money.

I took off in a slow pace. All of my senses on alert, planning escape routes, and scanning for guards. My mind calculating things such as what could be the most effective weapon in my reach, and I found a guard's sword to be the most accessible.

A stray thought passed and I smirked. I knew how I could solve being penniless. I set myself to a faster walk, and brushed past a wealthy looking man going in the opposite direction. My hand was in and out in mere seconds, enough time fore me to nab a few Florins. About fifteen, I felt in my pocket.

I continued this process from the early morning to late sunset. Both of my pockets were heavy with coins, and I was feeling secure with their weight. I now had means to provide for myself and a way to bargain if needed. I was only hounded by the Beggars twice before deciding to avoid them like plague. The first time I had thrown Florins to distract them.

It was when I heard a faint scream drifting from an alleyway that I had paused mid-step. Someone was in trouble. I cursed my hero complex to the deepest pit in hell, before hurrying into the shadows. My boots splashed in puddles as I ended up in a intersection of passageways. I cussed. Which way would lead me to the danger?

I strained my hearing and held my breath. I could hear it from the one to my right. I rushed inside, and I saw two figures. One pinned against the wall, and the other looming above it. I threw all caution to the wind and tackled the threatening silhouette. I didn't give him, a male from the physique, time to react. My fist descended upon his face and I didn't stop.

It was only when the stranger stopped struggled that I forced myself to cease my onslaught of violence. My chest was heaving and my heart pounding. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins and I pushed myself off the prone body. I scooted myself back until I hit the wall, not even caring that my pants were soaking wet.

The victim didn't run away from me. They remained frozen, before sliding down in a sitting position. I watched it wearily. My body aching with its use. I hadn't been keeping up with exercising, and when your suffering through sadness the thought doesn't really occur.

It was tense silence and I was content to close my eyes. The look feigned resting, while my body was still on alert. I didn't feel the urge to leave just yet. Deep down I wanted to hear what the other would say or do, yet feared it just the same.

The shadow sighed. "This is really bad. I just wanted to finish my project and look at this! I'm stick in an alleyway with all of my supplies drenched."

The voice spoke gender easily, and the other man rose from his spot. "Thank you for that, my friend. I only know of a few men that would've done what you did. I wish the world had more people like you."

I snorted. "The world doesn't need people like me," I opened my eyes, "they need more like you."

The man chuckled and retrieved a hat, his I presumed, from the ground. "I suppose so. Shouldn't you be going home now? As you can see, at night Roma is dangerous. Especially with the Secta Luporum lurking about."

I yawned tiredly. "No. There isn't a home for me to return to." The man stiffened and I questioned myself silently. I shouldn't be talking so easily like this to a stranger. An unknown. Yet something about this person was familiar. His voice, that chuckle, those words...I felt as if I heard them before. Like a distant dream that I couldn't quite grasp, but remember faintly.

"You can stay with me." He said hesitantly, his quiet voice loud. "Yes," he said confidently, "you shall stay with me as pay for your assistance."

A feeling of happiness surged through the cracks of my crumbling walls. Despite all of the joy I felt, doubt niggled at the back of my mind. "Are you sure?" I asked numbly. "Letting a stranger into your home..." I trailed off.

The man strode over and the moonlight illuminated his fair features. Blond wavy locks barely touching his shoulders and warm brown eyes. He wore fine clothing, and his features were well cared for. He stopped in front of me and knelt down. The blond then clasped a hand on my shoulder. I fought to suppress the instinct to flinch "Don't worry about it, my friend." He smiled. "My name is Leonardo da Vinci."

The feeling of happiness knocked down my walls and I was swept away in the strong currents of it. I was so overpowered that a rare, genuine smile stretched upon my face. My shattered heart soaring with the hope of being fixed.

Leonardo stood up quickly and offered his hand to me. A small part of me, pure and innocent, screamed for me to take it, and I did. As we both walked away from the shadows, I felt the suffocating weight of my memories melt with every step I took.

Just as we were about the leave the alleyway and my burdens, I stopped. Leonardo immediately halting as well, a curious expression on his youthful face. His eyes asking me a silent question, 'Are you okay?'

"My name is Desmond Miles."

With that I walked forwards, Leonardo easily kept pace by my side. That night I left my fears and doubts in the darkness, and left with my head held high and a friendship budding through the fields of ash that remained after the burning of my life.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! To answer you Bashlei: Yes, I googled everything. I hope none of you mind how I skipped Desmond's ordeal on pick pocketing, and Florin was the currency in Renaissance Italy in case you didn't know. Ha! I avoided a norm for 'Desmond time travel' stories. I had our little assassin-in -training meet LEO first, and not Altair or Ezio. (grins) I feel so accomplished. Sorry for the late update, I couldn't get myself to a Desmond point of view mood. Not to mention real life was demanding. Woo! Desmond had one of his many mysterious dreams. I apologize for any mistakes, I have no beta. Please review and thanks for reading! :)

-Chess


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: My life has officially went down the drain. I just got braces and they hurt a crapton. Not to mention my family is having one heck of a conflict concerning a close cousin's revealed sexuality. Why is this my problem? Her mom blames me because I'm such a 'tomboy' (rolls eyes). So yeah, what fun. I also know it's gotten bad when I brought back my bad habit of writing depressing poems. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, I hate rereading. Please enjoy this chapter, I really tried my best! :)

* * *

I got into the rhythm of things after less than a week of staying at Leonardo's. In fact, I think I finally moved on from my killer depression over what happened with...them. Okay, so I haven't really changed that much. But even that tiny little inch, the smallest hint of a difference, made me the happiest person alive. I was finally leaving behind the lurking shadows and embracing the light.

That sounds really cheesy.

"Desmond!" shouted a voice I had grown accustomed to. I stood up from my seat on a cushioned chair with my book in hand. As unlike me as it sounded, learning about Leo's life passion was slightly interesting. Well, that was until that one time he nagged me for wearing the most 'visually disturbing' clothes of the century. Then he promptly took me out shopping for new clothes to wear.

That was a weird day. The memories were even suppressed.

"Coming!" I replied, swiftly setting down the book on the table in front of me. Honestly, how that man lived alone was amazing. Leonardo could only cook basic meals, clean decently, and had the worst luck when it came to going about the city by himself.

All in all, Leonardo should not be left alone without adult supervision.

I hurried off deeper into the messy house of one future world known artist. I'm surprised I haven't died from shock yet. I was friends with one of that most famous men ever, and living with him as well. It was almost like a dream come true for some art fanatic. I paused half-way through the door to the kitchen. A small feeling of wonder wrapping around me.

I was pretty sure I stood there for a few second when a hand waved in my face. "Leo." I whined. The blond always liked to bother me as an older brother would. He seemed to especially enjoy the reactions I made, courtesy of my deeply ingrained reflexes.

The man laughed. "Yes, yes," he said joyfully, "whatever you like, your Highness."

Leonardo mock bowed before straightening up again. A serious look sliding over his former eccentric one. The air immediately thickened from the sudden tension. I found myself missing the earlier weightless air. Now it was just suffocating and overbearing, like some clingy girlfriend. I swallowed nervously. Dammit.

"Alright then," I glanced out the window at the bright sun in the clear sky, "I should go and see the-"

"Where have you been going at night?"

I winced. I see he didn't waste time getting to the point as always. Maybe that's why he hadn't been weaseled by all the swindlers yet. That was the only thing Leo could do expertly out in the city. Well, other than charm people and get on their good sides.

"Um..." Way to go, Desmond! Why not just carry a 'GUILTY' sign around your neck? I mentally smacked myself hard. This is why I would suck as some time traveler in a science fiction movie. I would jack up the plot in two seconds. I held back a laugh at that. I was kind of like a time traveler, considering where I am now...

Leonardo kept his piercing blue gaze on me before winking. "If you wanted to go pleasure yourself you could have just told me. I wouldn't judge you, my friend."

Oh. Okay. Leo just thought that I went and hired someone to...wait, what!?

"Excuse me!?" I squeaked. It was a manly squeak. A very manly squeak. A squeak so manly that it terrified wild bears. Yeah! Okay, now I'm just getting pathetic. I could faintly hear the squawking of birds, but I was drowning in the waves of embarrassment.

Leonardo simply shook his head in amusement. "It is fine, Desmond. We all have our desires and needs. It's not shameful to act upon them."

"B-but!" I cut in, my brain still processing the words that came out of the blond's mouth. My face was burning hotly. Oh my freaking God...

Leo laughed at my mortified face heartily before patting my back. "Ah." He sighed happily. "You remind me of a friend of mine," his eyes gained a distant look with a hint of sadness swirling their depths, "but I will see him again soon."

I didn't dare interrupt him. I knew he needed a moment to remember. To recover himself from the fall he had emotionally. It took only a heartbeat before the blond grinned and punched my arm excitedly. "I know!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. "We should go visit another friend of mine! You will enjoy her company, Desmond. I know it!"

I raised my eyebrow in question before shrugging. Whatever. At least he wasn't down anymore. An upset Leonardo was like a sick, crying puppy that had been kicked one too many times. You just couldn't help but feel blue whenever he was down. "Okay." I agreed.

What happened after that was a blur of colors, shapes, and faces I couldn't remember. The next thing I knew we were standing outside a very familiar building. One that I probably should have avoided at all costs. The Rosa in Fiore. A feeling of anxiety tightened in my stomach. Could this friend of Leonardo's be Claudia Auditore?

"Come on, let's go inside!" The man bounced. Oh boy, I could tell he was pumped about this. I wonder if he noticed the hint of worry on my face. Probably not, judging by the hops he kept on doing. Seriously, sometimes I wondered if he was overly optimistic or a five year old. It seemed like he was both in various degrees.

The blond man opened that door quickly and yanked me inside. "Hello!" His voice boomed in the darkened brothel. "Is there anyone here!?"

A vase shattering brought my attention upstairs, without thinking I bolted forwards, going up the stairs half-way with my Eagle Vision activated. I only caught a glimpse of a blue fluttering cape. I swear my heart stopped. No way. Was that Ezio?

I heard Leonardo sigh behind me and I shut off my ability in a second, a dull headache already beginning to form. "It looks like no one is here." he mused. "Oh well, we'll just have to come back tomorrow morning."

Leo turned on his heel and walked back to the direction of the door. I paused and strained my hearing as I heard faint noises, again, upstairs. I shook my head. I wasn't ready to get myself involved with anything here. It was way too soon to be jumping in blindly without any information. A small grin wormed it's way onto my face.

My training will finally be put to use tomorrow. I needed to learn everything I could if I was going to help the Brotherhood. Including the strange headaches I got when I used Eagle Vision.

I passed the door and closed it shut with a slam. It wasn't as if anyone was going to hear me do it anyways. Except for Leonardo, who was looking at me disapprovingly. I only offered him an apologetic smile before he huffed and picked up his pace. He was just angry I slammed the door. Oh well, he'll get over it. I think.

As I strolled away from the empty brothel, I felt a prickling sensation hit me at the back. I swirled around to see two curtains fluttering at the windows of the Rosa in Fiore. An unfamiliar emotion flashed through me briefly before disappearing like a ghost. It had been appearing and leaving ever since I stayed with Leo and it was starting to frustrate me. I didn't like not knowing. Especially after what I went through because of Abstergo.

When we arrived at the Casa of de Vinci, Leonardo hurried to his room to continue working on his 'Master Piece' as he called it. I shook my head at him. I was still recovering from my experiences in my time, and tomorrow my main mission would begin. The only thing that was left on my mind when I went to bed was my encounter at the brothel.

Was that really my ancestor? And if so, who else was watching me from the window?

* * *

"_Desmond..."_

_Rough hands stroking._

_Dark skin._

_Coarse brown hair._

_Golden eyes staring._

_A flash to honey eyes watching._

_Tanned skin._

_Experienced hands rubbing._

"_Desmond..."_

_Then there were two voices. One seductive and warm and the other deep but soft._

"_We."_

_They were fading._

"_Love."_

_The voices were almost a faint whisper now._

"_You."_

_Then there was no warmth. No light. No voices. Everything began to melt back into the darkness._

* * *

A/N: So I did it! I finished writing this in two hours! I feel so proud, I pulled most of this out of a magic hat called 'My Imagination'. I remember telling a reader that Des was going to meet Claudia before either of our favorite assassins, which is true. I'm keeping my word. Desmond didn't technically 'meet' Ezio...or Altair, as I didn't specify who he saw. I hope this is enough to satisfy your hunger everyone. School is on tomorrow and I think I might die. Not to mention my birthday is next week, so you can expect an update on the 13th. Seriously, why do we celebrate our birthdays? I just feel like I'm getting old. Please review! They are what keep me alive and writing. :)


	4. Chapter Four

Hey guys! I'm sorry about my sudden appearance after a long absence. I was having another one of my imagination dry spells (see profile, I've mentioned getting Writer's Block often). So I finally crawled out of the rock I've been hiding under, for you lovely people. I apologize if this chapter isn't up to par, or if it just outright sucks. My mad skills are rusty. On the bright side, all that BS I was going through last chapter has passed. Well, except the braces. Those are staying on for an unknown time. Hopefully not for too long. Please, enjoy this chappie. I'm trying my best to make it extra long so I can appease you all and earn your forgiveness. :)

* * *

"_This isn't a good idea."_

"_Who cares? If it doesn't work, who's to say it was our fault?"_

"_But Dr. Xanders-"_

"_Shut up. You're just the extra muscle in this. I'm the one that's in charge of Subject 17."_

"_Sir! With all due respect, won't this kill him!?"_

"_Listen Mr...?"_

"_Abernathy, sir. Ethan Abernathy."_

"_Yes, Mr. Abernathy. What I do with Subject 17 is my business. I'm simply following orders, but you should know all about that. Isn't that right, Mr. Abernathy?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Good. Now help me initiate the experiment. Our employers are rather demanding, and want this done as soon as possible."_

"_I'm so sorry..."_

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing sir!"_

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Things...Things were looking bleak for Leonardo and I. A dark cloud enveloped our happy little world, and it didn't look like it was going to leave soon. Leonardo was getting weary from the nights that he forced himself conscious, and now he slept during the day, leaving me to my devices. The blond was always upset when he learned that he missed another breakfast with me, or that he no longer saw me as much as usual. I felt bad too, but one of us had to go out and do the living for the both of us.

I'm sure we made a rather pitiful sight. A blond man that could barely stay awake, and a tanned man that couldn't walk straight due to exhaustion. I don't regret anything though. We were just having one of 'those' times. The times when Leonardo wasn't able to sleep because of his worry, and I couldn't think clearly because of the unrelenting force of the dreams that plagued me at night.

Yet somehow, we managed. That's to be expected though, neither of us are ready to kneel over and die. Especially not me. I still had duties to fulfill, for however long I'm here. I have time that I can use to alter things. To better the future. I'm not exactly sure how, but I'm going to give it my all. No matter what is thrown at me. But as it turns out, I wasn't prepared for the mess of a woman that was sprawled on our doorstep when I was going to leave for my daily jog. It took a second for it to register in my mind, and another to scream for Leonardo to bring towels and medicine. Anything to treat injuries.

"Oh shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! What do I do? Why me!?" Trying not to let my utter panic get to me, I grabbed the woman by her forearms and dragged her in. I left her side for a minute to slam and lock the door shut. I looked like a killer. Geez, what next? What do I do next? Luckily, I didn't have to do anything.

Leo came to my rescue, much to my relief. The man hurriedly plopped down next to the still form. He shooed me away and set to work. I watched nervously from the sidelines. I wasn't used to feeling helpless. I didn't like the feeling. The only time I ever let myself feel like that was back at the Farm, when I really was helpless compared to every else that lived there.

Leonardo's gasp made my own heart skip a beat. "What is it?" I asked with urgency laced in my voice. I wasn't in control of the situation and it was killing me.

"It's...Desmond, it's my friend. It's Claudia."

Feeling the world freeze around me, I numbly made my way by the blond's side and crouched low. He was right. Leo wouldn't lie. I peered into the pale features of the Auditore, and I was instantly worried. "Is she..." I trailed off. It didn't take a genius to figure out what word didn't come out of my mouth. _Is she dead?_

"No." The artist replied quickly. "She only has bruises. It seems whoever did this to her did not have the intent of death in mind."

I bit my lip at that. What could have Claudia done to get attacked? Sure, she was a strong and independent woman. Sometimes she was a bit too headstrong, but to beat her? Whoever did this had to be angry towards Claudia, or angry at someone who knew Claudia. It definitely wasn't her mother that was being targeted. So the only person that was left was...

Ezio.

"Shit..." I muttered under my breath. I stood up abruptly and turned on my heel. "Hey Leo, I'm going out."

"Desmond-" The blond started.

"Don't worry," I cut him off, "I'm not going to look for whoever did this." No. I was going after ALL of them. Including her brother, who was stupid enough to let this happen to her. My hands clenched. The Animus 2.0 may have screwed my mind up with Ezio's, but the dull feeling of fury burned for hurting my not-sister. Some feelings don't leave, not even the ones that don't belong to you.

"Okay." Leonardo sighed tiredly. "Don't be too long, Desmond."

"Alright." I mumbled loud enough for him to hear. "I'm just going to be grabbing some money from my room."

When I went to my room, I grabbed more than just a few florins. I pulled on a cloak that successfully hid me from any inquiring eyes. Underneath the cloak, three pouches hung from the belt around my waist. One was filled with medicine, another with smoke bombs, and the last held the florin I had told Leo about. Strapped to my arm was my hidden blade. It was just as sharp as the day I had gotten it. Just because I haven't seen a lick of action lately didn't mean I didn't train for it.

I exited my room and passed the artist who watched over the young Auditore vigilantly. "Desmond?" Came the nearly inaudible whisper.

I made a sound of acknowledgment.

"Don't put yourself in danger."

I left without a word.

* * *

Rome was beautiful at night. Even more so when you're flying through rooftops like some adrenaline junkie. That's probably all I was now. Taking risks just for the rush of it. But hunting down the people who had hurt Claudia had been too simple for a junkie. All I did was follow the trail of rumors that lingered in every nook and cranny of the city. Although none of them curbed my blood lust. They went down too easily. They didn't get to feel as much _agony_ as I wanted to put them in.

No. No. I couldn't...I can't go down that road. This anger, this darkness, needed to stop. Being an assassin, fuck, I wasn't even an assassin! My blade tore into the flesh of innocents. They might not have been entirely innocent, but I had hurt people for my own personal vengeance. I felt nausea tighten into a knot in the pit of my stomach as I halted near the edge of a building. I was losing myself in emotions that didn't belong to me. It should have been Ezio that hunted down those idiots, even if it never happened in history as far as I know.

"Hey! You there! Stop!"

I spun around to see a Templar making his way across the roofs. Another was immediately drawn by the unsheathing of that first Templar's sword. Crap. I wasn't in the right mind to deal with this. Secretly, I knew the truth. I couldn't handle anymore killing tonight, after what I had done. I inhaled deeply before scaling up the building. If I got high enough, I could perform a Leap of Faith. Everything around me blurred as I focused all my concentration on climbing, ignoring the growing sound of shouting below me.

A little more...Almost there...One...More...Step...

When my hand reached the edge, I latched onto it and hauled my body over it. At that exact moment, several arrows dug into the spot where I had been not a second before. That was close, I sighed silently. Too close. I took a running start and jumped off the ledge. Doing a Leap of Faith always relaxed me. I never understood why, seeing as when I was a kid I was deathly afraid of heights. It probably had something to do with the Farm and Altair. The assassin knew how to live. It was a shame it seemed like he always had stick up his ass.

My adrenaline rush reached its peak when gravity made the earlier weightless sensation vanish. I plummeted downwards so fast, I was worried I would miss the hay. Fortunately, my skin made contact with the yellow straws and I breathed in relief. Some assassins died attempting a Leap, thus proving of their unworthiness of such a title. Altair had been helpful; I was almost thankful for the hellhole otherwise known as Abstergo.

Extreme emphasis on the _almost._

I counted to ten before bursting out of my hiding spot and blending into the crowd. Back when I was in the Animus, I waited for a little while before reappearing into the mass of citizens. It gave me time to clear my head, and the guards to abandon their 'Chase-The-Desmond' game. I was teased about it a lot by the ex-assassins, but it didn't really matter anymore. That period of my life was over, and I'm in a new one. I proudly dubbed it as 'The-Time-My-Life-Boarded-The-Crazy-Train'. I know, it's freaking original.

So far, all I knew was that Claudia's attackers had been hired. My reaction to that shred of information was so violent and strong that I blacked out. The memories still haven't come back to me, and I hope they never do. The scene I woke up to was disturbing. Let's just say, whoever discovers it will definitely run screaming. Other than the Claudia incident, my ancestor was AWOL. That was frustrating beyond belief. Since I couldn't go to the Brotherhood without exposing myself, the search was utterly hopeless. There was actually no leads, other than the lovestruck women who could only babble about the deliciously handsome man who seduced his way into their beds. Oddly enough, those comments started decreasing. Which was insane. Ezio was a womanizer, and an obvious one at that. There was no way he could just stop his...activities.

Then again, I thought there was no way I could be in Renaissance Italy. Anyone with a brain can see how that turned out.

I huffed as I passed a large group of Templars. The disappearance of Ezio was getting to me. How an assassin of Ezio's skill could go missing was beyond me. It was like my brain couldn't register that. I guess I thought as him and Altair (Altair especially) to be invincible. I forgot they were guys too. Maybe not normal guys, but they were human. Well, I'm pretty sure Ezio was. I'm not so sure about Altair, that man was as emotional as a rock.

I passed a narrow passage and the situation occurring inside had me freezing in the middle of a moving crowd. There was a hooded figure fighting several Templars, but what got my attention was the '_shirk'_, a sound that I was quite familiar with. The only thing that could make that noise was a hidden blade. And hidden blades were used by the Brotherhood's very own assassins.

Suddenly, the mysterious person staggered. The way they did made my eyes zero in on a red stain on the thigh area. I returned my gaze to the hooded figure just as they tried to correct their mistake, but it was too late. A Templar with a short sword took the opening and dug the blade into the stranger's shoulder. A grunt of pain echoed and I broke out of my icy state of mind. The person fell to the ground limply; unconscious. I could tell by the breathing and lack of movement.

Shit. I was about to get involved. I was about to make it my business. God, Leonardo is going to fucking murder me when I show up again. Damn my hero complex!

Unsheathing my hidden blade with a quiet _'shirk'_, I slipped into the shadows noiselessly. I crouched down and watched the guards with narrow eyes. Before I could rescue whoever I was rescuing, I needed to know why. I know I could just save them and then ask, but I didn't always work things out logically.

"_This_ is the famous Ezio Auditore da Firenze? How pathetic." My eyes widened. Crap. Crap. Crap. These morons managed to bring down Ezio? No. They didn't bring him down at his full power, the injury on his thigh that hindered him proved that. The Templar that had stabbed his ancestor spat on the fallen Italian, and I let out a soft growl.

"Did you hear that?" One guard holding a crossbow whispered harshly to the Short Sword Templar. I inched back a step and my muscles tensed. Waiting for the inevitable discovery of my presence. The Crossbow Templar glanced around until his blue eyes connected with my scorching gaze. My eye color was an interesting topic. Some said they were chocolate, others said amber, and a small few thought hazel. Personally, I thought they were a bit of everything if not mixed together.

I sprung like a tightly coiled spring and with a quick swipe, slashed the Templar's throat. While I had killed one of my enemies, I alerted the other one. The more worrisome Templar. I probably should have killed Mr. Short Sword first. Oh well. You live and you learn. Dodging the swing of the blade, I ducked under and brought my right hand up in a punch to the chest.

This had the Templar gasping for breath as he doubled over. I didn't pause in the slightest as I buried my blade into his stomach. Altair's vague memories were my guidance to see which wound would be painful and give me some time to interrogate. The guard dropped to his knees and his shaking hands covered the bloody injury. I bent down and grabbed him by the throat. I brought my face close to his terrified black eyes. "What were you doing?" I demanded in a dark voice that I remembered faintly from Altair. I don't know why, but my experience with the Arabian was slowly fading into oblivion. Everything was fuzzy and unclear. I could only understand prominent things about my oldest ancestor, and that was enough to make me nervous.

"I. Was. Just. Following. Orders." The man said slowly through gritted teeth. I almost winced at the agony in his voice. The pure fear that poured from his body. Only I didn't wince. The hardness that I had felt after slaughtering Claudia's assailants returned. My face blanked into the perfect mask of cold indifference. If Altair was here, I'm sure he would look twice at me. The expression even surprised me. I had never worn it, and that coupled with my dieing memories of Altair had me worried.

"What were your orders?"

"To catch the assassin. We couldn't let him go. Not while we have the other one too. We can't risk him getting help." The man panted.

This broke through my facade and a questioning look replaced the neutral one. "Who!?" I shouted. "Who else do you have!?"

The Short Sword Templar gave me a toothy grin. One that shook me to my core. "Listen Assassin," I stiffened, "we have another one. And soon, we'll have you and Auditore. But that other assassin? He's a special one. A foreigner from some country. It's hard to tell with that accent of his. His name, I think, was Altair."

At that moment everything exploded in slow motion. Behind me, I could hear the pounding of feet. So many thuds that I couldn't pinpoint how many of them there were. My training couldn't help me. I was thrown into a hurricane of action as I engaged a horde of Templars into battle. I wasn't ready nor was I capable of fighting them all off even with my counter attacks. And if I couldn't fend them off, how could I carry Ezio to safety?

At this thought, I hesitated. I was bleeding profusely. I continued on, trying to go against them longer. But I knew the truth. I wasn't going to last for very long. Five minutes tops. A sword hilt made its way into my gut and I hunched over. A swift shove had my world going sideways as I went down hard. My head smacked onto the ground with a sickening thump.

I caught the Short Sword Templar's eyes. They were devoid of anything but a sinister glee. The kind of sinister that made a shiver crawl down my spine. The kind of sinister that had me wondering what awaited me in the unforeseeable future.

I couldn't think about my fate, because soon after everything went black.

* * *

_The moonlight was a wave of shimmering beauty as he ran from rooftop to rooftop. The object of his mission clenched tightly in his hand. He executed his leap off the roof perfectly, though not without the years of experience he held, and dropped into the darkness of the water below him._

_The coldness of it had him shivering and almost locking up from the shock. The air above had been warmer, much warmer. Shoving the need to escape the numbing sensation into the back of his mind, he swam forwards._

_The sun would be rising soon, and he had only a small amount of time before They came back for him. They would wonder why he hadn't appeared with their trophy, signifying yet another success, and then hunt him like the vicious bloodhounds they were._

_He had never done this before, to be truthful. Never something to this degree. He couldn't believe that he had to do it. It went against every fiber of his being, everything he had ever learned. Every instinct in him screamed to fight, to resist, but that was what got him into it in the first place. Those damn instincts. He dove down deeper into the dark depths and continued his journey back to his Hell._

_He couldn't mess this up. Because if he did..._

_There were dire consequences. Ones he had hoped he'd never have to face. When he surfaced for air, he ignored the scalding pain in his chest. It wasn't just from the lack of air either. Because if he did mess this up..._

"_My life wouldn't be the only one in danger." He said bitterly. And in the final minutes of Night, he couldn't have felt much more remorse and anguish than at that exact moment in time._

_The moment were he wasn't the only one ebbing away._

* * *

Dang. This chapter is five pages and three paragraphs long. I think this is the longest thing I have ever written. Excuse me, I'm still getting over the shock. I don't really like the first 'dream' with Dr. Xanders and Ethan, but it could help me with my plot twist later on...So yeah, here it is. I'm sorry if it came out a bit weird. I really did try hard. Please forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I can't seem to pick out the problems. Anyways, I'm thinking about changing the name of this story. It was titled after the song _Let It Burn by Red_, but _Comatose by Skillet_ is getting to me. In the end, I decided to ask all of my awesome readers. But my choice is ultimately the final decision. I wanna know your opinions, so please comment in your reviews! Thank you all and review! I'm not gonna lie, I update faster when I get reviews. -Chess :)


	5. Chapter Five

A/N: I'm back everybody! RL was really jacked up, and I was swamped by school (Science, curse you!). However, those weren't the only things distracting me. There was the huge mental war I was in about which game I wanted to play on the PS3 during Spring Break. Example: 'Play Skyrim! You know you love stealing stuff!' and 'No! Play Black Ops! Shooting zombies is so fun!'. Then there was LIB in the background saying 'But Chess...You have a story to update'. So here I am trying to write this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed, but I own a jacked up iPod and some gum. Do you think I could trade them for it?

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Dr. Collin Xanders grew up with a natural distaste for humanity as a whole. He saw how greedy they were. How corrupted they've become. How truly disgusting they were deep down inside. He knew that redemption was a completely preposterous idea. Redemption should not come to those who are undeserving of its blessing. That was why he didn't feel any pity for the man, boy really, he was charged with experimenting on.

Unlike his assistant. Mr. Abernathy was different he supposed. Much different from the idiotic soldiers he had the unwanted pleasure of interacting with on a daily basis. Abernathy wasn't as filthy as the pigs he called 'co-workers', but he was just as weak. He wouldn't place an ounce of trust in that buffoon. Abernathy was too much of a liability.

So he kept his icy aura whenever interacting with the dunderhead. He wore his mask of indifference as he monitored his patient with a sick sense of fascination. After all, it 's not everyday you are given such an interesting task. The mere concept was intriguing and alluring to his superior mindset. However, his employers had made it their duty to constantly remind him of his limited time with his patient.

He cursed them to the deepest pits of Hell.

After all, minds were a fragile thing. They alone require the uttermost precision and competence. Which is why he should be the only one to examine his Subject. No one would be able to comprehend the sheer complexity that came with the human conscious. No, he wasn't obsessing over such a filthy specimen of humanity. He was simply expressing an interest in science. The only thing he could understand.

That was why he shoved any inkling of emotion below the surface of his conscience. They were completely useless to him. Nothing more than a hindrance to his agenda. Emotions were exactly that. Worthless. Not even his foolish employers understood that. All they saw was the riches they would gain, and the power they would hold in their hands as the the world around them crumbled into dust.

Xanders knew what would happen if he succeeded in his experiments. He could sense the guilt accumulating on the edge of his mind. Slowly weighing him down and causing him to second guess every decision he makes. In the end he uses a pathetic excuse that helps ease his self-loathing. One that justifies the suffering he induces to his patient, and quells the hatred bubbling in his chest.

All in the name of Science.

* * *

She knew what she was doing was dangerous, but she continued on. Maybe Desmond was mad at her. No, not mad. Furious! The brunet was probably fuming at her from wherever he was. Just dying to get her back for the hurt she put him in. She shook her head sadly. If he even saw her after this...

Her fingers flew across the keyboard as she desperately tried to get past the computer's barriers. She needed to pick up the pace. Time was running out for her, and failure was not an option. She had to give them admire it though. Their firewall was taking a lot of effort from her, and she gladly wasted it.

She broke through it seconds later. She began searching through the sea of files. Looking for the one that would either ease her worries or ignite them. Then it caught her eye. A file labeled Subject 17. She clicked on it without a second thought, and several journal entries popped up. She chose the oldest one.

_**January 1st **_

_**Our progress with the experiment is slow. The subject's consciousness is in shambles, and almost all thoughts are incoherent. We need more time.**_

A million thoughts raced through her mind. More time? More time for what? Feeling panic claw at her heart, she clicked on the most recent entry.

_**March 10th **_

_**The subject seems to finally be subdued from his nightmares. It is unclear of what they are about, but we are slowly breaching the barriers of-**_

The door to her apartment slammed open and she froze. No. No, no, no! She was supposed to have more time. Damn it, they weren't supposed to find out so fast. She quickly typed in a code to destroy the evidence of her trespassing. Watching the countdown on her computer start, she jumped up and grabbed the backpack by her desk. She was lucky to get a place in a two story complex where a window was a perfect exit.

The sound of feet stomping around the hallway made her heart beat faster. She scurried over to the window in her bedroom and pried it open with little resistance. She swung her legs over the opening just as the door was thrown open and templars swarmed in. She locked eyes with a person she thought would never betray her.

"It's over Rebecca," the Lucy said shaking her head, "everyone's gone. There's no one left to fight!"

Rebecca grinned at her. "I wouldn't say that."

With that said, she leaped out of the window with bullets piercing the air behind her. She landed in a dumpster with a thud, and scrambled out of it. She didn't get a lot of information, but she could finish that later. Losing the templars was a lot more important right now. Rebecca then vanished into the darkness of the alleys.

* * *

A/N: Alright, so this chapter wasn't as good as I hoped. But at least you guys get something, right? You won't get to see what happens to Desmond until the next chapter (where he meets one of his ancestors), but hopefully I revealed a little more of how Desmond arrived in the past. Yay! Rebecca isn't a traitor! To be honest, the only reason she isn't is because I think of her and Desmond having a Brother-Sister relationship. Anyways, I won't be updating for several weeks. We're going to be testing for next year and I have to study like crazy. I'm sorry for any mistakes, I'm in a rush! Please review! - Chess


	6. Chapter Six

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed so far. It means a lot to me. :D**

* * *

_"Left or right, up or down, sun or moon, I wonder which one you will choose? It's hard to explain right now, passionate one. Your journey is far from done. As the light begins to die, you will find what troubles your mind. I cannot guide you without my rhymes, I simply wish to avoid our demise. Upon awakening, you will fly. Only not in the sense you desire, but in the form of a whispered goodbye."_

* * *

**Chapter Six**

I could feel myself floating back to consciousness after sinking helplessly into the abyss of nothing. It was an odd sensation. It wasn't too unpleasant, but feeling yourself move but not physically was weird. It was always like my mind had just decided to go on an out of the blue vacation with no word about where and why it left. It surely felt like someone was playing the maracas in my skull. I jolted when my mind or whatever finally seemed to connect to my body. My eyes fluttered open, and an burst of pain flooded my senses in a tidal wave of self-awareness. I struggled to breathe in the precious air as my chest ached viciously. I squeezed my eyes closed tightly in an useless attempt to ignore the agony coursing through my veins. Minutes dragged by, and it slowly stopped feeling like I was crawling over a field of broken glass.

"Look Romano, the little bitch is awake." A rough voice said mockingly. "It seems like our friend is doing better than when he came in."

"Be quiet Veneziano. You are the only one who likes to hear themselves talk." Another voice, this one a higher pitch, snapped.

I pried my eyes open only to blink rapidly as my sight was greeted by dim lighting. When my eyes adjusted to the darkness, I focused my gaze to where Romano and Veneziano stood behind my metal bars. I licked my lips and internally winced at the cracks over them. "What do you want?" I rasped, shocking myself with the weakness of my voice.

Veneziano glared daggers at me, and the shadows from the torches gave his face a more menacing appearance. "What do you think?" He spat. Romano immediately beat the bigger man's back in a silent warning. Veneziano's words didn't even have a chance to leave his mouth when Romano give him a look that could burn through anything.

"What my moronic brother of mine," Romano said smoothly, "meant was that the answer to your question was obvious. What do we want? We want a lot of things. It's just what things we can acquire that truly matter."

Dread built up in the pit of my stomach, and I met Romano's dark eyes that reflected in the light. I swallowed heavily and a shudder ran down my spine. I didn't need my Eagle Vision to tell that they were bad news, even for templars. Something told me that there was more behind them than what I could see. "And what is it that you want?" I found myself saying before it registered in my brain.

Veneziano smiled smugly and let out a deep laugh. "The world," he said in between his guffaws, "and everything in it."

Anger boiled inside of me, and I was standing upright despite the protesting in my chest. "That will never happen. It's stupid to think that something like that is attainable."

Romano's face contorted in fury before smoothly transitioning to a tranquil expression. But it was too late, I saw what laid underneath that perfect mask he wore. And it was disgusting. "It doesn't matter if it's impossible," the man sneered, "we only need one of you to let the secrets spill."

My heart stopped. "One of us? What-" Everything came rushing back at me, and I was assaulted by memories of what had happened the last time I had been conscious. "No." I said in denial. "There is no way in hell that you managed to stop them."

Veneziano just smirked back at me and looked at me in amusement. "It wasn't that hard. You only need to trap one to get the others."

I gritted my teeth and walked closely to the bars. "You better hope that they're fine. Because if they aren't, I'll-"

"You'll what?" Romano scoffed. "Kill me? Kill him? Stop us? It's too late for that, Assassin."

Veneziano nodded in agreement before a grin stretched upon his lips, giving him a feral appearance. "Let's put him in there with the other two. The Auditore won't be getting up anytime soon, and I doubt this one will be moving around with his wounds."

Romano frowned at the idea and glanced at me before switching his gaze back at his brother. "What about the foreign one? He's unpredictable."

Veneziano only grinned wider. "Romano, what can he do? The other two assassins are unable to perform any sort of breakouts, and all we need to do is hold the dagger to one of their throats and he'll be pliant."

It dawned on me that Veneziano might actually be right about something. Even when I was captured, Altair hadn't escaped. The Arabic man was capable of eluding his captors, but if you added an injured Ezio to the equation...Altair wouldn't be able to do anything. Not when the templars were holding somebody's life in their hands. Fear gripped my heart and ice crept onto me. I would be meeting my _**ancestors. **_And not just any ancestors, legendary ancestors who were known for doing great things for the Order.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of the cell being opened. Before I could even think to run, sturdy arms wrapped around like restraints. I lashed out with my leg to no avail. Veneziano didn't let go of me, and he squeezed me harder until I could no longer resist. "Glad you decided to calm down, bitch." The templar said cheerfully. I scowled at the sound of his infuriating voice. God, I wish he and his brother would shut the fuck up.

Romano looked at me with his eyes searching my own. A heartbeat passed in a tense silence before the Italian turned around and strolled out of the open doorway and into the dark corridor. Veneziano followed obediently and I was forced along for the ride. The entire place was like a maze, and I was already lost after the twentieth turn in the identical halls of stone.

We came to a stop outside another door where Romano quickly unlocked. In a split second, Veneziano released me and shoved me into the room carelessly. I stumbled on my feet and fell to the ground in a heap of limbs. My chest was jostled accidentally leaving me to clutch at it helplessly as the pain shot through my system.

"Damn it all." I said slowly, each word punctuated by a sharp inhale. Why was I always getting myself into these situations? Why couldn't I have been born in a normal family where the weirdest thing that happened was the disappearance of the last piece of cake? But no, I had to be assassin. I had to be Altair and Ezio's descendant. I had to Desmond Miles. I had to be me. This was torture. Pure torture that was so cruel it shouldn't even exist. I could feel the burn of tears gathering at the corners of my eyes, and I wiped them away harshly with my ripped sleeve. I only succeeded in blurring my vision, and I laughed at that bitterly. Why was I causing more harm than good?

When I looked up from the ground, my eyes locked onto honey-like, nearly golden, orbs that reflected the pitiful mess that was me. I instantly knew who it was that I was looking at. The strong jaw, tanned skin, scarred lips, cold and calculating eyes, and the distrusting air around him. A small humorless smile formed on my lips, and I let a hollow chuckle escape into the air. Those sharp eyes glared into my chocolate ones. Almost as if asking silently, 'what are you laughing at?'. Only I knew they weren't.

This was Altair Ibn-La'Ahad he was looking at.

"Who are you?" The Arabian man said in a low tone. Altair's body was already in an aggressive position, his body tense with the anticipation of attack. I had to keep myself from admiring those prominent muscles that were so obviously...No. I shouldn't even let myself go down that road. This is my ancestor, not some random guy at a bar that I could flirt with freely. I got to my feet shakily and stumbled towards the wall to the right of the door, I plopped myself onto the hard ground limply.

A thought struck me just as I was about to reply to the other assassin. Would anything happen if I messed around with Altair? I searched my mind for anything that could help me with that, but all I could come up with was sci-fi movies that were incredibly farfetched. Deciding that it really didn't matter what I did, I shook off the worry and looked at Altair straight in the eyes. "My name is Desmond."

Altair was stiff and by the blank look on his face I could tell he was accessing his Eagle Vision for a final verdict. He dropped the tension, but the wariness was still there. Which was understandable. Being an assassin for so long had its effects on a person. "I am Altair." The Arabian said curtly before turning around and striding to a body on the ground, who could only be Ezio, covered by thin and ratty blankets.

Altair sat down with his back to the wall, and his face facing towards me as a way to monitor me and watch over Ezio at the same time. It was brilliant. The move seemed normal to those who didn't see through it right away. I felt a bit of happiness at the familiar face, and a twinge of self-depreciation at the fact that I wasn't able to rescue my ancestors. What kind of assassin was I? I sighed and curled into myself. There were so many things fucked up with my life.

We sat there without another exchange of words until my eyes slid shut and my mind began to relax in exhaustion. It was then that Altair shattered the silence."Why would they bring you here?"

I was too far gone to answer him.

* * *

Excuse me for the long wait! I just finished up state exams, and I completed several important assignments for my classes. It's been a very long week and it's only Wednesday! Ugh. I hope you guys can pardon me for any errors in spelling or grammar. It's late and I've been writing for several hours. Yay! Desmond finally meets Altair! Woo! Quick note about Altair. I wasn't sure how to spell his last name since there were so many different versions, so I went with what the wiki said. :). Please review! It keeps me inspired to write more of this fic for you lovely people. I also have some new stories that popped up, and I'm excited to start them. I love you all, have a great day or night!


	7. Chapter Seven

'Ello guys! It's Chess again~ I felt a sudden spark of inspiration today after my good mood. And by good, I mean I was singing loudly during school and messing around during passing period. Maybe it was the candy I had earlier? Nah. It's been _hours_ since then. It's probably the coke I'm drinking right now. (glances at cup suspiciously before shrugging) Oh well, it's too late to do anything about it now. (takes another swing and then cracks knuckles) Okay, time to crank out another chapter!

Disclaimer: You're asking a teenage girl if she owns Assassin's Creed? You, my good sir, are a cruel and sadistic person.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

My body was sore when I woke up again in the dim lighting of the cell. A crick in my neck made itself known when I shifted from my slumped position against the wall. A silent groan passed my lips as my eyes took in the environment and quickly assessed the situation before me. I could vaguely see the outlines of Altair and Ezio as they spoke to each other in low tones. I was positive it was to make sure I wouldn't regain consciousness and eavesdrop on them than to help me rest in peace.

"Didn't you think to question him!?" The Italian assassin hissed angrily. I flinched at the pure fury in Ezio's voice and worry gnawed at my insides sharply. Ezio wasn't the guarded one. That was supposed to be Altair...

"My Eagle Vision informed me of his affiliation." Came Altair's indifferent drone. I shook my head at him mentally. That would do no good for the Arabian. While Altair was ice with a frosty exterior and an even colder interior, Ezio was a scorching hot flame that sucked everyone into an inferno of passion and intensity. And true to his personality, Ezio went off like a bomb.

"It is not perfect, Altair! You cannot be relying on it all the-"

"Do not doubt my abilities, Ezio. I have seen much more days than you have. Do not think for one moment that I am incapable of protecting myself." Altair cut off the other man with a firm voice that set off warnings in the back of my mind at the hidden traces of frustration.

Ezio seemed to deflate at that and sagged to the ground tiredly. "Altair...I...I did not mean it to sound as if I don't trust you. You are the only one I can turn to when so many others are encased in the darkness."

"You forget that we are in the shadows, Ezio." Altair murmured gently as he slid down to Ezio's side. Silence settled in the room and I felt myself shift with restlessness. I really needed to move. Every joint in my body screamed for me to make any sort of movement. To stretch them out and evaluate them for any severe damage.

Ezio sighed and ran a hand through his long hair. His face was pinched with confusion and I felt a pang of sympathy for the Italian. "Do we not represent the light? All we do is done to save the people, no?" The Auditore uttered quietly. To say I was stunned was an understatement. Ezio actually looked subdued. It was something I wasn't used to picturing on my ancestor.

"Sometimes, Ezio. You have not been in this as long as I have. Sometimes the things you do destroy more than what you save..." Altair replied solemnly. I had to agree with my older ancestor. Back with the others, before this happened, we tried to salvage everything we could. Even though so many things were in ruins or completely wiped off the face of the planet. That was the amount of power Abstergo had over the world back in my time, and being here in the past gave me more opportunities to change that. Another chance to fix everything I screwed up on.

The door near me swung open and almost would've caught me in the face if I hadn't rolled off to the side. I forced myself into a crouch as my muscles protested with jolts of pain transmitting beneath my skin. I snapped my gaze from the other two assassins to Romano's annoyingly cheerful face. My fist twitched. God, did I want to beat that grin off his stupid face...

"Isn't today such a wonderful day?" The templar said airily. I felt my fury skyrocket at that smug face. What a fucking bastard! I've known him for less than twenty-four hours and I already wanted to dig my hidden blade into his throat!

"Day? I couldn't tell with the lack of sunlight." I spat back venomously at the other man.

I could feel Ezio and Altair's stares burning into the back of my head, and Romano scowled at me from the entrance. "Listen here, assassin. Just because we need you alive doesn't mean we can't rough you up a bit."

Defiance flared in me viciously, and my mouth snapped open before I could stop myself. "Rough me up a bit? I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but I doubt you even have the power to do that. After all, you do need me alive if I'm not mistaken."

Romano's face contorted in rage. "You little piece of-"

"Do shut your mouth, Pausini. Not all of us want to hear your disgusting vocabulary and irritating personality." A velvety voice said from behind Romano. A shiver wracked through my spine at the newcomer, and the hairs at the back of my neck bristled. There was something different about this person, and my instincts were never wrong.

"Yes sir." Romano breathed nervously, and my gut only twisted at the loudmouthed brunette's sudden quiet attitude. This was not good. Not good at all.

A blond man pushed past Romano and I had to blink twice to clear the possible hallucination from my mind. "Shaun?"

The man tilted his head at me curiously before a smirk unfolded onto his lips. "I do not know a 'Shaun'. My name is Giovanni, and I'm here to offer you another way out of this."

My lips thinned and I threw a glare at Giovanni. He really did resemble Shaun, and it was spooky how alike they looked. The blond hair was nearly the same shade. Just a bit darker than the British man's. Their eyes were both sharp and calculating, but Giovanni's in a more menacing way that Shaun's never radiated.

"And what would it be?" I asked cautiously. I could tell Altair was giving me that deadliest look in the world by the way Giovanni's lips curved in amusement at the sight behind me. I could imagine Ezio mumbling 'I told you so' to the Arabian. A smile almost curved on my lips, but I remembered where and when I was. Instead, I slid my best poker face on and hoped for the best.

"Join us." The Italian templar said invitingly. "We are so close to our goal. With your skills and our influence, we will finally grasp it in our hands. Don't you see? We can create a perfect world where there is no bloodshed and no pain."

My blood froze at that, and my mind flashed with all the destruction the templars in my time caused, and the paranoia that the people back at the Farm suffered from. No. That wasn't a perfect world. It wasn't anywhere near it. Giovanni's charming smile made me feel more threatened than anything else. There wasn't a speck of genuine emotion in it. His smile was void of anything, and I didn't need my instincts to tell me he was lying. The Italian templar's eyes did that for me.

"And if I said no?"

A faint silver of emotion swirled through those blue eyes before disappearing again. "Then the only way you can leave this place is through the mercy of death. No one would notice your disappearance. It would be as if you never walked upon this earth. So what do you say?"

I suppose this was the moment that was either gonna make me or break me. The moment that would tell Altair and Ezio my true intentions, and if I was really fighting for something more than money and glory. The point where I had the choice to jump or stay back and pretend that being a coward was something I was okay with. Giovanni's gaze seemed to pierce into my own chocolate ones, and I fought to hold his stare with a calm deposition.

"I'd rather rot in this shithole than say yes to you."

"Then your fate has been sealed." Giovanni said simply before turning around and striding out the door. "I'm sorry, boy. I really wanted to give you another chance to side yourself with the right side. I felt so much potential from you, and I expected greatness to follow. It seems you will always pick the harder task, Desmond. I suppose that will never change."

My heart stammered and my mask crumbled in shock. "Wait a second! Who are you really!? How do you know my name!?" I staggered to my feet and reached for the doors just as it slammed shut. "Hold on!" I shouted as loudly as I could. "You can't know me! I don't exist!"

A low chuckle from beyond the wooden door echoed in the corridor, and Giovanni's eyes appeared outside the small slit of the door. "Who is to say I can't know you, Desmond?" He chimed thoughtfully. "After all, there is so much about me you don't know. So much you will never know. If only you had chosen correctly. Just think of all the things that could have gone right for you, had you said yes. That will give you something to ponder about, hmm?"

Giovanni's voice faded as the clicking of shoes slowly became softer until I could no longer hear them. I threw myself at the door in desperation, and the weak thud made it obvious that the door would not being giving in to my abuse. I sighed and rested my forehead against the door, and collapsed to my knees feeling drained and worn out. I was sick of this.

"Damn it all."

And then I remembered I wasn't the only one in the room. I inhaled deeply and steeled my nerves for the sure to be disastrous confrontation. I exhaled shakily and closed my eyes. I couldn't do this anymore. It was getting to be too much. My mind was tearing apart at the seams. Maybe I sound like a total whiner, but I was so tired. Everything around me was going too fast for me to catch up. The world was moving too quickly, and here I was stuck in yesterday as everyone else was in tomorrow.

"So I guess you both heard that?" I said bluntly as I turned around to face them. There was no point waiting for them to say something. If this conversation had to happen, I sure as hell was going to get it over with. It'd be easier if I just ripped the band-aid off than just dragging it out.

"How could we not?" snapped Ezio. "It was happening in front of our eyes."

Looks like Ezio was in a very sour mood. I couldn't blame him. Being captured by your mortal enemies kinda gave him an excuse. Not to mention the Auditore was wounded, and I knew better than most that being injured was one of the worst things that could happen to an assassin. It could cause complications, and complications can lead to death. The Order couldn't afford complications right now. They needed precision and efficiency.

"What do you mean by 'I don't exist'? You must if the templar scum knows your name" Altair piped up before Ezio could begin running his mouth in a tirade of anger. I mentally sighed. Thank whatever higher being up there for Altair. I could deal with a sad Ezio, a neutral Ezio, or even freaking seductive Ezio. But an angry Ezio? I'd rather jump off a cliff than open that can of worms.

"It's a long story." I replied after mulling it over. It wasn't exactly a lie, but I wasn't being entirely truthful either. I could tell by the look on the Arabian's face that he wasn't pleased by my response. If Altair wasn't pleased, then Ezio wasn't a ray of sunshine.

"We have time." Ezio said lowly with scorching honey eyes. I winced at the emotions that overlapped in his eyes. I was torn between letting the truth spill from my lips, or spinning another web of lies. If I told them I was from the future, they'd wouldn't believe me. If I said I was an assassin from Italy, Ezio would be able to tell I was lying. If I said I knew people from the Order, Altair would know I wasn't being truthful. Geez, this was hard. In the end, I decided that creating another life story wasn't worth the discovery of my actual identity.

"I suppose it all started when I met Leonardo da Vinci, and Claudia Auditore through him..."

As my memories of everything leading up to the moment escaped from my mouth, I could only wish that this didn't come crashing down on me like so many things had before.

* * *

_Why are you helping me?-Cara_

**Why not? Do not question my motives.-Lance**

_This is a risky move for you, Lan. Why help someone like me when you have so much to lose?-Cara_

**….-Lance**

_You don't have to tell me now. I understand.-Cara_

**Feelings are a fickle thing. One moment you're angry and the next you're empty. I suppose there was no logical reason for my assistance. Only...emotion.-Lance**

_You're a good man, Lan. Better than most. Remember that for me, will ya?-Cara_

**No, Cara. I'm not a good man. Only a terrible person trying to make up for something they can never fix. You don't know what I have done. What I started...-Lance**

_You don't get, do you? It doesn't matter what you did. What matters is that you're trying to make it better. That you actually care enough to want to fix things. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise.-Cara_

**I...Thank you. You are the only who's ever told me that. I have to go. It's almost time, and I'm starting to look suspicious.-Lance**

_No problem, Lan. Be careful out there. You don't know what they'll do to you if they catch you.-Cara_

**I will, Cara. And one more thing before I leave.-Lance**

_What?-Cara_

**If things go wrong for me, I want you to know that I don't regret this. I don't regret meeting you. I'm only human, and it is alright for me to have my faults.-Lance**

[Lance has logged off]

_Oh Lan...-Cara_

[Cara has logged off]

* * *

Xanders watched the bustling scientists around him with a detached expression. It was depressing to see how mindless the people around him were. Working for a better cause? He scoffed at their naivety. Of course, it would be hypocrisy to judge them as if he was never like them. But it was difficult not to, they were practically thoughtless drones that went through the motions of living.

"Dr. Xanders?" A mousy woman said fearfully. "We're ready to begin Part II of Operation Zero."

He remained silent as quivering brown eyes held his own steel-like ones. "If you are ready, then let us start. We are going to need to inject the patient with a sedative as the procedure is quite...painful."

The lower ranked scientist squeaked an affirmative before scurrying off to inform the rest of the herd. Xanders had to hold back an exasperated sigh. This is the team of geniuses he had to work with. How pathetic. Is Abstergo really this far behind with hiring functional staff?

The terrified woman from before made her way back to him with a small nod. "Okay. He's been sedated. The drugs should finish running their course soon. Are we going to wait for them to effect the patient?"

"No," he said with a controlled voice, "we need to start this project as soon as possible. Our employers were not happy at all with our reports as of yet. They are expecting more from us."

The other scientist's eyes widened in realization. "Oh no! But...But we don't have the right materials! What are we going to do!?"

"Give them what they want." Xanders sighed while rubbing his temples. There should be a limit to how much stupidity he had to deal with on a daily basis. What morons...

The little female only clamped her mouth shut before hurrying back to the others who had watched their interaction curiously. Xanders sometimes wondered if all of them thought of this as some kind of play to observe and comment on. None of them took it seriously.

He glanced at his watch warily as the long hand slowly inched towards the thirty minute mark. It was almost time to begin Operation Zero, and he was moments away from releasing a chain of reactions that could either go in his favor or backfire on him violently. He smiled bitterly. He loved working with those odds.

The clock finally hit 5:30 PM, and he moved towards the main computer that showed all the data pertaining to his patient. Xanders dug into his pocket slowly and felt the smooth plastic of the flash drive in his hand. It was now or never. It was a quiet exhale, he took it out and plunged it into the port.

Alarms blared around him shrilly and shocked yells of fright and surprise filled the air. A red window opened up in the middle of the screen. 'SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH! SECURITY BREACH!' the white letters seemed to scream against the black box.

A hoard of Abstergo guards began piling into the room and restraining scientists left and right. One approached him and he recognized the rugged face looking back at him. "I knew we had a mole in our midst, but I didn't expect it to be you." Ethan Abernathy told him with amusement pouring out of every pore in his body.

Xanders scrunched his nose. "I guess no one really understood me."

Ethan shrugged before shaking his head. "Such a shame too, you had a brilliant mind."

"Had?"

"You'll see."

A gunshot rang out in the chaos.

* * *

Does anyone else hate Ethan? I do! I bet none of you were expecting Xanders to be the mole! To be honest, he wasn't supposed to die. Oh well. The muse wants what the muse wants. (shrugs) 'Cara' is very important to the story, so don't dismiss her. Also, there's more to Giovanni than just a 'familiar' face. Anyways, this has got to be the longest chapter I've written for this story so far. Hopefully it wasn't too bad. The songs that inspired this chappie were: Radioactive (Imagine Dragons), Numb (Linkin Park), and Breaking The Habit (Linkin Park). I love all of them because the lyrics make me feel like I can relate to them. The Linkin Park songs especially. :). Please review, and tell me what you think! I apologize for any mistakes, I'm blind when I'm proofreading. See you guys next update~


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

Telling my ancestors my 'secret' wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. In fact, they both took it quite well. I only got death glared at by Altair and cursed out by Ezio after he proceeded to punch me in the face. It was a pretty good reaction considering everything that had been going on. The only negative outcome was the awkward silence that swirled in the room anxiously.

"So," I coughed loudly, "how exactly did both of you end up here?"

Altair and Ezio shared a glance, and I could imagine them speaking to each other telepathically. Altair raised an eyebrow at the Italian questioningly. Ezio shrugged back at the Arabian. The older assassin blinked slowly before flicking his wrist. The Auditore scowled. I sighed internally. This was like a tennis ball bouncing from one side of the court to another. It was just right for inducing headaches.

"I was careless." Ezio said with barely concealed frustration. "I received word from one of my informants about a man that I had been targeting. Instead of investigating the area, or notifying Altair of my mission, I had went in outnumbered and overpowered."

Altair nodded at the story in satisfaction, which gave me the impression that the story Ezio gave was sound. "I tracked him down a short time after, and was quickly overtaken by the sheer masses of the templars." The golden eyed man frowned. "If not for their numbers, I would have been able to free Ezio and escape from their hold."

I found myself believing every word they said. While Ezio was being a total douchebag, I couldn't fault Altair due to his impartial actions towards me. I could tell he was still a bit distrustful of me just by the glint of caution in his molten eyes.

"Oh." Was all I could muster at their explanations. I probably sounded like an idiot. Ezio scoffed at me with disdain, and Altair seemed to be amused by the womanizing man's antics. A random thought drifted into my mind, and my eyes widened in panic as a realization dawned on me. I forgot about a very important somebody. Somebody who had helped me along when I had problems adjusting to the time period. Someone who had given me a home and someone to call 'friend'.

Leonardo! I pulled myself off the ground and paced the floor restlessly. Oh man, what was I going to do? Who knows how long I've been down here? Who even knows I'm gone? Leo must be freaking out right now! I shot a look of complete disgust at the door. It was the only thing standing in the way between me and freedom. An idea surfaced in my jumbled thoughts, and a small frown worked its way onto my lips.

It was a risky move. If I did anything wrong, even in the slightest way, it could be the end of me. This wasn't like the Animus. I couldn't just mess up and get a redo. This was real. There wouldn't be any do overs, any restarts, or any extra lives. I only had one chance, and I had to do my best not to blow it. Hopefully, things will turn out alright. I worked in bars. Heck, I practically developed my own unique poker face that was near impenetrable. I just had to put all the skills I learned to the test.

But Altair and Ezio were going to be a problem. The Italian assassin was already blood thirsty enough. Not to mention he looked ready to chew me up and spit me out. I shuddered at the mental picture that gave me. Ugh. Gross. Altair was definitely going to be hard to deal with. The oldest ancestor did not do well with betrayal. That much was obvious. Screw it, I was doomed the minute my life was thrown into this chaos.

It's time. No pressure. Just breathe. In and out. In and out. In and out. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Everything is going to be alright. Nothing is going to go wrong. I am an assassin. We can't afford to make mistakes. People need me. I can't just give up now and expect the world to be fine. The templars were becoming stronger, and I can't do anything to stop them if I'm right here. I steeled my nerves and walked casually to the door. I raised my fist slowly before clenching my fingers together. In one swift motion I was pounding on the door.

"Hey! I'm ready to talk!"

* * *

_"What are we going to do about this? Our research has been setback greatly." Thin lips._

"_It's nothing to worry about." Laughter. "All the pieces are coming together. Soon we'll have the answers we want, and all that we need will be within our reach."_

"_..."_

"_Do you doubt me?" A glare._

"_O-Of course not! Why would I? You haven't led me astray yet." Blush and stammer._

_It was quiet. "It would be best not to rely on me. You never know when something might," a pause, "fail. I can't predict the future."_

"_And yet you assume you're going to win this game of chess." Curiosity overwhelms._

"_I may not be able to see what will happen, but I can influence the world around me to suite my desires. You see, this is more like a one-sided match between a player who is aware of what is at stake and another that remains oblivious in the dark." A small smirk._

"_You're different from anyone I've ever known."_

"_No. Not different. Only better. I am not any more special from any other person. We all have the same opportunities. I simply act upon mine."_

"_I don't understand you." A frown._

"_I don't expect you to." An emotionless tone._

"_But then how am I supposed to-"_

"_You aren't."_

"_This a dangerous game you're playing. What if we lose the information before we find it? With the loss of our chief scientist, I can't see this program lasting more than several days. We're sinking fast, and we're miles away from shore." A cynical expression._

"_That is none of your concern. You aren't meant to be anything more than just the brawn. I am the head of this operation. You are expendable. So please, evaluate what you plan to say before you say it." Narrowed eyes._

"_Yes sir." Obedient posture._

"_Good. I'm glad we had this talk." The turning of a body, and the distancing clicks of leather shoes._

"_Good my ass." A flare of anger._

* * *

"Oh. You finally decided to come crawling back, Desmond?"

I scowled at the blond templar before crossing my arms in front of my chest. "In a way. If you want my cooperation, I need my answers."

Giovanni leaned over his desk slowly and he moved his wine glass thoughtfully. "Hmm. It looks like a fair exchange." A grin stretched across his lips, "Wait, there is one more thing I want from you."

A surge of worry crashed into me and I bit my lip to hide whatever emotions fighting to splay on my face. "And what do you want?" I grounded out through gritted teeth. The room was enveloped in the warm glow of candles that surrounded the entire area. The furniture was luxurious, and it didn't take an idiot to understand that every piece of wood was expensive to the point of utter foolishness.

"You."

My heart stuttered in shock, and my eyes flew open in disbelief. What the hell!? No way! There was no way that he was suggesting that. People in this time weren't like that. They didn't think like that at all! It was freaking taboo. You couldn't do that without having everyone you knew giving you the most disturbed and furious looks. It was suicide without the actual dying part! "N-no," I choked out, "you can't be thinking that."

Giovanni tilted his head at me innocently, but his eyes gave me all the proof I needed. The bastard was enjoying this. "You are correct. I am not thinking of whatever that is. However," a cruel smile twisted upon his handsome features, "when I say I want you, I want all of you. I have no use for you in a pleasurable way. I do want your complete submission to me. You will do what I say when I say. No defying orders or going against my will. The punishment to ignoring my rules is quite severe."

My body went numb at his new 'want'. I really needed to help the others escape, but is it really worth becoming a mindless drone that did everything asked of it? I was stuck in a tug-a-war between myself and the well being of the whole. I closed my eyes tiredly and opened them to meet his calm blue eyes that shot tingles down my spine.

I was doing this for everyone else. They came before anything else, which included myself.

"I agree." I said after a moment's dilemma.

Giovanni brightened in a sick sort of glee, and I nearly threw up from the burden of my choice on my shoulders. Damn, I was really going through with this. I sent out a silent apology to Altair and Ezio for my 'deception'. This is for them. "Are you ready to answer me?" I asked.

The blond hummed before waving a hand in a 'go ahead' gesture.

"How do you know my name?"

"I don't know how to tell you that. I just...know."

A sound of frustration escaped my throat, and I gripped the hem of my shirt tightly. "What are you planning to do with the other two assassins?"

Giovanni chuckled lowly and sighed dreamily. "I'm not sure. The ladies would love to touch the Italian, but the foreigner may be a different story. But then again, the customers do appreciate exotic things. What to do, what to do..."

I glared daggers at him. The freaking asshole was dodging questions left and right! He did answer them, but not in the ways I want him to. "One more," I said firmly, "what do you want that requires you to control everything?"

"That's an easy one," the blue eyed male said, "power and wealth."

I sighed and rubbed my hand against my face. This is worth it. It has to be. Ezio and Altair can't be mad about that. Especially not when I had a good reason to why I did what I did. If I'm lucky, they'll ask questions before slitting my throat. "Power isn't everything, Giovanni." I murmured softly.

"You, out of everybody, should know better not to say that."

I only wished that Altair and Ezio could forgive me.

* * *

Man! I am exhausted! I just came back from show choir auditions (which I feel like I bombed), and I feel terrible. Then again, having to audition made me want to kneel over and make a mess all over the floor. DX. Not a good way to promote yourself. Anyways, I have about six days left of school! Woo! I have my second semester exams coming up next week and I have so much to study! I hope all of you find this chapter awesome, and I apologize for any mistakes with grammar and spelling. Please read and review! I really like reading your comments and seeing that people actually like my work. :)


End file.
